eedcalternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Dictatorship of Oskenia
The Democratic Dictatorship of Oskenia, (shortened: Oskenia) is an island-based nation, lying in the Mediterranean Sea, south of France and Italy, and North of Tunisia and Algeria. Oskenia includes four independent constituent states, covers an area of 290,196 square miles, and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. It has a population of roughly 22 million, and it is the largest island-based nation in the Mediterranean. The capital city is located on the island of Corsica, and the island is the primary-territory for Oskenia, namely being the oldest part of the extensive empire. Despite having a fairly small population and amount of hospitable land, Oskenia is widely regarded to have the fifth largest naval force in the world, behind the United Kingdom, Russia, Imperial Germany, and the United States, which is considered to be Oskenia's most impressive feat. Etymology The name of Oskenia derives from the Ancient Greek surname "xénos (Ξένος) xeníā (ξενῐ́ᾱ)", which means "welcoming, a foreigner, a stranger, or guest." Using this definition, plus the name of his wife, Ksenia, the first leader of Oskenia; Kristoffer Kåre the 1st, formed the name "Ksenialand," using the Shænglish word for land, "osk," which translated, combines to be Osk-senia, or shortened, Oskenia. The name embodies the country's values in tourism, foreign trade, and fairness for all. History Oskenia was formed in 1770 by Kristoffer Kåre the 1st, a French immigrant from Norway. Forming a sizable resistance force, he managed to overthrow the government of the Corsican Republic, which at the time was an independent state of France. Kristoffer's main factors for leading the rebellion were to simply live out the fantasy of leading his own nation, as well as to try and make a fortune for his children to inherit. After Kristoffer's rise to power, Corsica was renamed "Oskenia," and a never before seen government system, a self-proclaimed Diplomatic Dictatorship, was formed. In the new capital city of Ypaæpilisa, the Constitution of Oskenia in the year 1772 declared the island nation independent from France. With French military influence gone from the country, the English sent troops to Oskenia in 1789 and formed the Anglo-Corsican Kingdom. In 1796, after extensive violence and the inability to control riots, the United Kingdom withdrew from Sardinia, and the nation became independent at last. In 1800, Oskenia was recognized as a sovereign nation. The country was heavily influenced by roots in French, Norwegian, Spanish, and English culture, and as of such the language of Shænglish, which before was just a rudimentary tongue invented by Kristoffer the 1st, was formed, a dialect that borrows words, phrases, and gramatical rules from European languages all across the continent. In 1839, the second leader of Oskenia was elected by the senate, William Olsen, another Norwegian immigrant, who came to Oskenia looking for prosperity and the ability to find a place in government. He was elected at age 35. He ruled until his death in 1889, at the age of 85. Kristoffer's son, Kristoffer Kåre the IInd, was brought into power in 1889, and also governed the nation until his death in 1903 at the age of 59. He was seen as the nation's most impulsive and unpredictable leader, making him a hard leader to deal with, especially for the Alpine Federation. The difficulty in dealing with Kåre ultimately led to the Sardinian War and his death. After Kristoffer the II's death, the fourth and current leader of Oskenia was elected, Lukas Sjöberg, the Minister of War who acted under Kristoffer the IInd. He is by far the most popular dictator in the nation's history. He is a compassionate and well-spoken leader who cares about his people and the issues surrounding them. His public opinion soared after his new policies of militarization and Naval-superiority, as well as his stance on peace and prosperity. He is a breath of fresh air after the last two impulsive and unpredictable leaders. Under his leadership, Oskenia has the lowest cost of living, largest navy in their history, and highest value of the Argæld, as well as high public opinion of the Oskenian government in Oskenian history. On top of this, Oskenia has seen the best diplomatic relations between other countries, especially trade agreements, since the early 1800s. Politics Oskenia is a Democratic Dictatorship. The political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1772 Constitution of Oskenia. The leader serves out a life term and a new one is elected upon their death. A dictator can be removed from power if over 80% of the Cabinet votes in favor, and only after an extensive investigative period has been completed into the current ruler. Oskenia is divided up into five constituent states, which are listed here in order of accession: * Corsica * Sardinia * Sicily * Tunisian State, * Balears Each individual state has the authority to make local laws in accordance with the Oskenian constitution. They cannot, however, create federal laws or create any policy that is not in accordance with said constitution. Usually states will change small municipal laws or policies. The Benevolent Dictator is the head of state and is given absolute political power over the nation. The second-highest official in the Oskenain Order of Precedence is the Minister of War. Under him are as follows: * Dictator * Minister of War * Minister of the Interior * Foreign Minister * Minister of Homeland Defense Each minister has certain political powers in their area of government, but they are better described as advisors. Under Lukas's rule, the individual ministers have gained more influence, but are still confined as far as political freedom goes. The dictator has three ways to make a law in Oskenia. The first is a Federal Law. The second is a State Law. The final and third way is the Federal Order. Federal Law: A federal law is a law or policy that affects all of the country, including all subsequent states. The dictator can put this law into place with approval from the ministry that the law corresponds to and the Oskenian senate. Military Oksenia's military, the Militære, is organized into Navy, Army, Merchant Marine, Coast Guard, Reserve Korps, and Naval Marine branches. In 1900, military spending per year was §7,000,000 Argæld. As of 1903, Oskenia employed roughly 300,000 total service men spread across all branches, as well as 4,000 Reserve Korps soldiers, which include 9,000 volunteers. In peacetime, the Militære is controlled by the Minister of homeland defense. In a state of war, the Minister of War assumes command. The role of the Oskenian Militære is described in the Constitution of Oskenia as purely defensive, but as of Kristoffer the IInd's rule, that definition has evolved to mean conflict prevention, disaster reaction, and security of Oskenian influence anywhere in the world. As of 1903, Oskenia has roughly 4,200 troops stationed in various foreign countries to fill humanitarian and defense roles. Until 1903, a minimum of three years military service was required for men from age 16 up to the age of 28. Lukas Sjöberg changed this policy after his introduction into office, and now only a minimum of 6 months is required for men 17 to 28. Officers can remain active to the age of 70. The Culture Oskenian culture has been shaped by many different nations, but primarily by the native people of Sardinia and Corsica.